More Than A Coincidence
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Two silver rings with inscriptions writing in two different languages that seem to hold quite a lot of meaning. Is it just a coincidence that Kai and Miguel just happen to have matching rings? Max doesn’t seem to think so.


**Title:** More Than A Coincidence  
**Summary:** Two silver rings with inscriptions writing in two different languages that seem to hold quite a lot of meaning. Is it just a coincidence that Kai and Miguel just happen to have matching rings? Max doesn't seem to think so.  
**Pairings:** Miguel/Kai  
**Warnings:** Fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there! Yep, haven't written a oneshot for a long time. Just experimenting on my writing style a little, nothing major X3 I hope you enjoy either way!

* * *

Max isn't a suspicious person by any means. He's hardly what you would call paranoid. He doesn't believe in end of the world conspiracies, hell, he doesn't believe a thing that is written in those gossip magazines or on the walls in public toilets. Even so, he can't help but feel that there is something going on behind his back.

It all started yesterday when he spotted a quaint silver ring adorning Kai's ring finger. The only reason he noticed it was because Kai was turning it around on his finger as he runs through and checked off the shopping list for the day. Max doesn't know what drew his attention to the ring, but the way Kai was gently touching it with the fingers on his other hand, a soft smile on his lips, the ring must hold some importance to him.

That was why he had to comment on it.

"Cool ring, Kai," he said as he pulled Kai out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Kai said as he lifted his deep ruby red eyes from the shopping list to regard Max with a slight expression of surprise as he didn't hear him walk in. He then looked down at the ring and a small smile of fondness graced his lips. "Oh, thanks."

Max caught the soft emotion in his voice and smile brightly back at him. It was rare for Kai to outwardly show any fondness for anything so this ring must be really important to him. "Can I have a look at it?"

Kai seemed hesitant for a moment about removing the ring, so instead simply lifted his hand for Max to study it while it was still on his finger. "…Sure."

Carefully, Max took a hold of Kai's hand and focused his baby blue eyes on the piece of jewellery. It was silver with words inscribed on the surface in seemingly two different language, neither of which he could understand. In-between the two different languages was a set of stones, one red while the other was blue. The ring was very beautiful and seemed custom made as it fitted Kai's slender finger perfectly.

"What language is it in?" he asked as he turned his eyes back to Kai's face, curiosity shimmering within the blue depths.

Once again, Kai seemed hesitate and fidgeted a little, finally pulling his hand out of Max's grasp. "Russian," he answered vaguely.

"Cool," Max said, mildly unaware of Kai sudden bout of shyness and discomfort, smiling broadly with his usual grin. "Should you be wearing it on that finger, though? People might think you're actually married or something."

"Yeah," Kai said as his cheeks took on a healthy pink shade. "Well, it might keep the fangirls at bay."

"That's true!" Max said as he laughed, knowing all too well how some of their fans seemed totally obsessed with them and the extremes they were willing to go to, to get their attention. "We all might have to start wearing rings on our ring fingers."

The corners of Kai's lips twitched into a small smile and he nodded. "Perhaps."

The conversation about Kai's ring ended after that and Max thought nothing else of it. Kai wearing a ring wasn't suspicious at all, he's allowed to wear what he wants, when he wants, just like everyone else. He often wore necklaces that were made of silver or thick velvet rope, so Kai sporting a ring was no big deal. And he left it at that.

Until, a few hours ago today, he spotted the exact same ring on Miguel's ring finger.

He was walking toward the dojo to meet with the others and noticed Miguel leaning against a wall as he spoke into his phone, looking casual. Miguel and his teammates had moved to Japan a few months ago and it wasn't uncommon to see any of the Spaniards hanging around, as Kai and Miguel had became great friends over the time they had spent together. So, as he approached his fellow blonde, he was prepared to wave to him.

But what really got Max's attention, was the way Miguel had his gloveless hand out in front of him, twirling a silver ring around on his ring finger, looking at it with a soft gaze and a warm smile.

A sense of surprised filled Max immediately and he ended up literally tripping over himself in shock. He hit the ground quite hard, but not as hard as the realization that Miguel might be wearing a ring that was eerily similar to Kai's.

"Shit, Max, are you alright?" Miguel asked as he immediately ran over to him and knelt by his side to see if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Max said in a bit of a daze, blinking his eyes slowly.

"Are you sure?" Miguel pressed as his own eyes studied him thoroughly to check for any injuries. "You took quite a fall."

"Yeah, I just tripped," Max said with a small, airy laugh as he climbed to his feet without any aide from Miguel and brushed himself off, playfully sticking his tongue out at his own behavior. "Silly me, huh?"

Miguel smiled warmly and stretched to his full frame as well, the phone he was using safely stowed away in his pocket. "We all have our clumsy moments," he said, then winked playfully. "Even Kai."

"That's true!" Max said as he laughed in good humour before sobering up a bit. "Um, hey, I couldn't help but notice something."

"What?" Miguel enquired as he tilted his head to the side.

Max took a moment to try to find the right words to ask Miguel about the ring on his finger, not wanting his fellow blonde to feel uncomfortable or that he was accusing him of something, so he decided that the best approach is to make the whole impending conversation as light as possible.

"…You didn't tell me you were married!" he said with a bright, almost naïve smile on his lips.

"What?" Miguel said in shock for a moment, almost physically taking a step back in surprise before a look of realization flickered in his eyes. "Oh, the ring you mean?" he asked slowly.

"It's so cool," Max said brightly with a sense that he was eager to study it more closely. "Can I take a look at it?"

Much like the way Kai did yesterday; Miguel hesitated before lifting up his hand for Max to study the ring as it stayed secure on his finger. "Er, sure."

Eagerly snatching the Spaniard's wrist, Max pulled his hand closer and studied the engravings on the band closely. Yep, it looked just like Kai's, only a little bit bigger as Miguel's hand was larger and seemingly stronger than Kai's lithe hand.

"What language is it in?" he asked, remembering that Kai told him it was Russian yesterday.

"Er, Spanish," Miguel told him as he pulled his hand away, subconsciously hiding it behind his back.

Not wanting Miguel to feel any more uncomfortable than he already was, Max decided not to press him for more answered and let the subject drop.

"So cool," he said and a flicker of relief appeared in Miguel's eyes when Max began waffling on about another subject matter.

Although Max pretended that the two identical rings didn't bother him, inwardly they did. He's understandably curious and the wonder behind the two rings are starting to drive him up the wall.

Ok, two identical rings with the languages Russian and Spanish engraved upon the outside, worn by both Kai and Miguel, who just happened to Russian and Spanish. Was it a mere coincidence?

Not bloody likely!

Oh, there's something going on between the two of them, all right.

Sitting on the edge of the dojo, carefully polishing his blade, Max gazes with suspicion at his dual haired captain. The ring on his petite finger catches the sunlight and seems to sparkle like a star in the night sky. It sits perfectly against the porcelain skin of his hand as he every now and again, subconsciously rotates the tiny, but significant piece of jewellery. And when he does, a small smile appears on his lips, a distant look in his eyes.

However, he soon snaps out of that daze when a certain Spaniard appears, the ring of his finger also capable of catching the sunlight in a dramatic way. A smile immediately makes its way onto Miguel's face and he makes a beeline to Kai, barely acknowledging those around him. The look on Kai's face when Miguel stops in front of him is something Max has never seen before so lividly, especially with someone who has supreme control over his own emotions.

Kai looks…extremely happy, in his own subtle sort of way.

Sure, to the untrained eye the two captains are merely talking like any couple of friends would, but looking closer, Max can clearly see that there are hidden meanings to their casual conversation. For starters, Kai's body language is open, but only to Miguel as he has his back towards everyone else, his attention focusing mainly on the blonde.

And Miguel, his body language is much the same as Kai's, yet holds a sense of protectiveness. He has one hand in his pocket and the other hangs down by his side, and every now and again he raises a hand to gently touch Kai either on the arm or shoulder, as if saying to others around him to back off, Kai's not interested in any of them.

Which is true. Kai isn't remotely interested in conversing with anyone at the moment, no matter how much Daichi yells out Kai's name to get his attention.

And the small displays of affection don't end there, whenever Kai leans in to whisper something to Miguel, Miguel's hand discreetly rests on the small of his back as he tries to eliminate the distance between them.

Max has to admit, they look rather cute together, their public display of affection subtle, yet meaningful, just like the two teens themselves.

He begins to wonder just how long the two captains before him have been dating, as it's obviously by their body language and the fact they are sharing matching rings, that they are very, very serious about each other. They must have been dating on the quiet for a long time.

How long, Max can only speculate. Wouldn't it be so cool if they started dating not long after their match during the last championships? Thinking back now, there was so much chemistry between them!

"Are you alright, Max?"

Abruptly snapping himself out of his thoughts at the sound of Kai's voice, Max shakes his head and turns his attention to Kai who is standing in front of him, leaning against his knees so they are eye level with a hint of concern in his eyes. Miguel is standing just behind him, he wearing an expression of mild confusion, his hands in his pockets.

"Huh?" Max says.

"You've been staring," Kai patiently points out as he stay hunch over him a little, his motherly instincts kicking in.

"I have?" Max says with a tone of confusion before abruptly smiling and scratches the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry! Heh, I was just spacing, you know? Just had a complete mind blank."

A flicker of amusement appears on Miguel's face and he nods his head in understanding. "What were you thinking about?" he enquires.

Max immediately falters, not wanting to blurt out that he was thinking about them being an adorable couple, especially with the others in earshot. "Er, you know what? I can't remember!" he says as he laughs cheerfully again. "No wonder I was spacing, huh?"

However, Max's bubbly response does little to quell Kai's concern and he frowns slightly. "Are you feeling alright?" he asks and then glances over his shoulder at the blonde behind him. "Miguel told me you had a fall today."

Miguel nods his head slightly as he shares a look with Kai and then turns his attention back to Max. "You're not in any pain, are you?"

Aw, how cute! They're acting like a mother and father.

"I'm fine, really," Max says trying to stop a laugh from passing his lips at the thought of mummy Kai and daddy Miguel. They're make great parents one day, he just knows it.

"Then, are you getting enough sleep?" Kai carries on with his mother-hen induced interrogation. "You didn't stay up late chatting to Michael and Rick on the internet again, did you?"

"Not last night," Max quickly replies and gives him a look of pure innocence. "But seriously Kai, I'm ok. I just feel spacey today. I guess I'm just in a carefree mood today."

Kai stares at him for a moment longer before he nods with a sense of satisfaction and straightens his posture, folding his arms loosely over his chest. "Alright then."

"Don't get too spacey or you'll end up like Brooklyn," Miguel chuckles lightly.

Max also releases a chuckle. No one could be as airy and spacey as Brooklyn. "I could never be like Brooklyn," he says. "I can't talk to the animals yet!"

Kai and Miguel laugh lightly at that and then turn to walk inside, Kai stepping in first, Miguel immediately behind him. Max watches them leave, a happy puppy smile gracing his lips. They're so comfortable in each others' presence; it's just too sweet for words.

Despite telling himself that he should probably leave the two alone now, let them have their secret relationship, he's still insatiably curious as to what the words on the rings actually mean. Besides, he wants the two to know that he approves of their relationship.

Climbing to his feet, Max checks around to see where everyone is before heading inside, making sure that only he and the secret couple are going to be in on this impending conversation. He can't afford to let anyone else know without first earning the right to know.

"Hey guys!" Max greets cheerfully at the two, Kai sitting at the kitchen table and Miguel getting a drink of cool water. "So, how long have the two of you been married?"

Max then feels himself grimace when Miguel ends up spitting out his drink into the sink and then has a minor coughing fit when some of the liquid slips back down his throat. Kai is immediately by his side, patting and stroking his back in calming, soothing motions.

Aw, how cute!

"Maybe I should have waited until you swallowed that, huh?" Max says as he scratches his cheek guiltily.

After Miguel gets his coughing fit under control, Kai turns to Max with his hands still on Miguel's back and gives him a look that is a mixture of surprise and guilt. "How did you-?"

"Your rings, duh! They're identical," Max says as he tries to keep the tone of his voice humorous and light, not wanting to give the obviously shy couple in front of him the feeling that he is interrogating them in some way.

"Ah," he suddenly sighs in an overly dramatic way. "How romantic, wearing the exact same rings with inscriptions written in each other's mother tongue."

Max's happy, go-lucky temperament seems to be working on lifting the mood as Kai gives a small smile, a sense of relief in his eyes. "Max…"

"Nyah, I'm a little annoying you didn't tell me," Max says as he wags a disapproving finger in Kai's face, but he is still smiling brightly, so Kai knows he really isn't that mad or annoyed at him. "But then again, this kind of thing doesn't pop up in casual conversation that much, does it?"

"I guess not," Miguel says, he too smiling with a sense of relief. He shares a quick look at Kai who folds his arms loosely over his stomach and shrugs lightly. "We haven't told anyone," he explains as he turns his attention back to the shorter blonde. "We're not sure how they would react, you know?"

"No one?" Max repeats in a sense of awe and also a sense of pride, that out of everyone Kai and Miguel knew, he was the only one to work it out all on his own! How cool is that?

"Not even the Blitzkrieg boys?"

Kai immediately winces and gives him a half smile. "They see me as a little brother who they are insanely protective of," he explains as he removes one of his arms from his stomach and subconsciously reaches out for Miguel, taking his hand in his. "How do you think they'll react? I don't want them to scare Miguel away from me."

"Not even the Blitz Boys could get rid of me, Kai," Miguel quickly reassures as he tugs on Kai's hand and pulls him to his side, keeping a tight grasp on his hand.

"I just don't want to take any chances," Kai murmurs as he rests his head on Miguel's shoulder, becoming somewhat lost in the moment.

It takes all of Max's self control not to giggle literally with a sense of delight and joy, his inner fanboy wanting so badly to coo at his captain and friend, and at how well suited they really are for each other.

He wonders if others out there notice the closeness between them as well, and whether they are choosing to keep that little fact to themselves.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Kai suddenly asks, once again being the voice that pulls Max back to reality.

"Nup, none of my business," Max says in his usually cheerful voice, smiling that same happy puppy smile he is legendary for. "But I do have one question for you."

Miguel and Kai share a quick look once again and then turn to him in a sense of anticipating. "What?"

"The two of you aren't really married, are you?"

As a light blush flitters across Kai's cheeks, Miguel chuckles softly and seems to reluctantly shake his head in the negative. "Not yet," he answers with a cheeky grin.

"Good!" Max almost cheers. "Because I want to be there at the wedding!"

This time Kai laughs softly and a warm look of appreciation appears on his face. "Max…"

"Anyway, what do they mean, the rings I mean?" Max finally asks, as the words on the rings and what their real meanings are has been bugging him the moment he laid eyes on them.

"Oh, it says 'I love you' in Spanish and Russian," Kai explains as he lifts up his hand to look at the ring fondly.

Miguel lifts up his hand as well, reluctantly detaching it from Kai and removes it, presenting it for Max to get a better look at. "And they have our names engraved on the inside of the band, see?"

Max looks at the ring and flails his arms at his side in a sense of excitement at how dedicated they truly are to each other. "That's so cool!"

* * *

Gwad, I am such a sucker for secret romance stories, I truly am X3 Loves ya Maxie!

Please review? –_glomps_-


End file.
